Lo que faltaba
by nedia
Summary: Rose, por Merlín, si ni siquiera son originales con los nombres! Spoilers DH. Un capitulo sobre la familia de Ron!El pobrecito pelirrojo va a acabar desesperado


**Atención: Spoilers del libro DH. Todos los personajes que aparecen son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Disfrutarlo!**

Eso era el colmo. Lo que le faltaba.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y se tapó la cara con las manos. Imposible. No podía ser. No lo iba a aceptar nunca.

¿Por qué había tenido que salir a él? ¿Por qué no se podría parecer un poco más a su madre? Si se pareciera a Hermione ella jamás, jamás habría pensado en hacer algo así. Nunca.

Pero era rebelde. Como no. Una hija rebelde. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

Lo mejor sería no dejarla volver nunca a Hogwarts. Esa era la única decisión. Iría a Beauxton. Se acabó.

-espero que no se te esté pasando por la cabeza cambiar a la niña de colegio.

La voz de hermione consiguió que apartara las manos. Estaba destrozado. Hundido.

-¿cómo que no? Ahora mismo solicito el traslado.-repuso con voz tajante.

Hermione sonrió a medias y se sentó a su lado. Ron giro un poco hasta quedar frente a los ojos castaños de su mujer.

-no puedes hacer eso.-la voz de la castaña era tranquila, suave, como quien intenta negociar con un niño pequeño.

Ron cruzó el entrecejo. Hermione no iba a salvarla de nuevo. Se levantó de un brinco y con aspavientos comenzó a gritar.-¿quieres probar a que sí que puedo? ¿quieres verlo, eh?

Hermione tomó una de las manos de su marido y tiró hacia abajo, logrando que éste se volviera a desplomar sobre el sofá.

-Ronald.-recriminó ella.-tranquilízate, ¿quieres? No es tan grave.

El pelirrojo carcajeó histérico. -¿Qué no es grave? ¿Qué no es grave? Hermione, es de nuestra hija de quien hablamos.

Ella suspiró intentando calmarse. Ron cuando se lo proponía podía sacarla de sus casillas.-lo se. –dijo ante la atenta mirada azul del pelirrojo.

-¿y te piensas quedar así, tan tranquila?

-Ronald, por favor.-gritó entonces al ver que el aludido no hacía más que pasar sus manos nerviosas por su cabello.-tiene quince años.

-¿y que me importa la edad? Quince años son pocos…y sabes que no estoy así por eso, joder.

Hermione arrugó la nariz, pero no se molestó en recriminar a su marido. Solo esperaba que Hugo estuviera ya durmiendo y no escuchara a su padre decir esas palabrotas. No soportaría tener a un hijo de doce años que ya se pareciera a su padre en eso de soltar tacos cada dos por tres.

Un sonido peculiar captó la atención de ambas personas. En la ventana había una lechuza oscura picoteando el cristal con ansiedad.

Hermione fue la primera en acercarse, pero fue Ron, dando dos saltos agigantados quien llegó antes a la cristalera.

Abrió con mirada desafiante. El frío que hacía bien correspondía a las fiestas navideñas que acontecían esos días.

Tiritando al cerrar la ventana y tras haber tenido que evitar un picotazo por parte de la lechuza, el hombre volteó la carta.

Hermione rodó los ojos al ver como el rostro de su marido iba adquiriendo el mismo color de su pelo, y casi como si lo esperara, se tapó los oídos a tiempo.

-ROSE!-bramó dando zancadas hasta llegar a las escaleras.-Señorita Weasley baje aquí inmediatamente!-gritó aporreando la barandilla.

Hermione se ajustó la bata, cruzó el entrecejo y se acercó hasta el pelirrojo.-Hugo está durmiendo.-se quejó dando un manotazo al brazo de su marido.

El sonido de unos pasos apresurados hizo que Hermione levantara la mirada hacia su hija,Rose, que bajaba con los ojos sorprendidos.-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la joven.

Hermione se adelanto a Ron, y tomando a su hija de la mano, entraron al salón, seguidos muy de cerca por el pelirrojo.

La castaña se sentó al lado de su hija y miró a su marido. Éste se había cruzado de brazos y no se había sentado. Mala señal.

Ron observó con enfado a su hija. El pelo alborotado, igual que su madre, pero de un color cobrizo se mantenía por debajo de las orejas. Sus ojos azules eran grandes y además le miraban sin entender. Era hermosa. Su pequeña. Maldita sea!

-¿se puede saber que es esto?-preguntó enseñado el sobre blanco a su hija.

Rose miró a su madre enarcando una ceja y acto seguido, tras ver que su madre se mordía el labio resignada, entrecerró sus ojos como segundos antes había hecho su padre.

-una carta, papá.-contestó irónicamente.

Ron aspiró aire.-ya se que es una carta.-dijo muy lentamente, muy pausadamente.-¿puedo entender porque tiene este nombre en el dorso?.-preguntó acercándose hasta la joven y mostrando el sobre por detrás.

-porque..¿ esa persona lo ha mandado?-contestó con un tono de voz agudo.-papá, esa carta es para mi.

-ya se que es para ti, maldita sea!-gritó el pelirrojo comenzando a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesita de enfrente del sofá.-quiero saber porque!-exclamó alzando el sobre y bajándolo rápidamente.

Rose cruzó el entrecejo. Hermione no sonrió, pero lo hubiera hecho. Su hija era igualita a su marido…excepto esa pasión por leer cada libro que se cruzaba en su camino.

-porque me hablo con él. Es mi…

-oh no! No no no!-entrecortó su padre con una sonrisa burlona.-no te atrevas a decirlo.

-Es mi amigo papá!-elevó el tono de voz la chica.-y me gusta!

A esa altura de la conversación, ambos, padre e hija, tenían el mismo color sonrojado en su rostro. Hermione no soltaba la mano de su niña.

-te exijo…te prohíbo…-la voz de Ron se entrecortaba por momentos.-Rose, por Merlín, si ni siquiera son originales con los nombres!

Hermione hubiera reído, porque era verdad. Parecía ser a aquella familia les gustaban todos los animales venenosos…y que además querían demostrarlo llamando así a sus hijos. Por respeto a su hija no lo hizo.

-a él no le gusta su nombre.-contestó Rose soltando la mano de su madre y cruzándose de brazos.

-ay por favor!-escupió el pelirrojo.-¿pero como vas demonios te va a caer bien...? ay por favor.-repitió abatido.

-tampoco es tan grave.-repuso ella, nerviosa.-nosotros no…es decir….mamá siempre dice que las casas no son motivo para no tener una amistad.

-las casas no, él es el motivo!-bramó acercándose hasta ella. Ron se agachó con la mirada desalentada.-sabes lo que su padre nos hizo pasar.-susurró jugando su última baza.

-Ron.-la voz de Hermione ni siquiera consiguió que su marido dejara de mirar fijamente a su hija.

-él no es su padre.-contestó Rose aguantando las lágrimas en sus ojos cristalinos.

-él es como su padre.-corrigió el hombre.-es un vil traidor y cobarde.

-no papá!-exclamó ella levantándose deprisa. Ron tuvo que apoyarse para no caer.-tú no lo conoces. Ni siquiera quieres conocerlo.

-¿con todos los chicos que hay en el colegio y tengo que conocer precisamente a ese?-preguntó con verdadero desaliento el hombre mientras se levantaba.

-papá..-rogó la chica mostrando ya su lloro desconsolado.

Ron agarró a su hija del brazo.-escúchame bien Rose.-comenzó con seriedad y rencor.-su padre dejó torturar a tu madre. ¿me escuchas? Su padre dejó que maltrataran a tu madre joder!

La pelirroja abrió los ojos dolida. Ya conocía la historia. Y siempre había entendido a su padre cuando hablaba de él con ese resentimiento; con ese odio. Su tío Harry también le había dicho en cierta ocasión que para su padre su mayor tesoro era Hermione.

Sabía que su padre no iba a perdonar nunca lo que Draco Malfoy había dejado que le hicieran a Hermione. Que la torturasen con los "crucio".

Y sin embargo, por otro lado…¿cómo podía negarse a lo que sentía por Scorpius? Scorpious no era Draco Malfoy.

Ella lo había intentado…Merlín sabe que ella lo había intentado. Durante cuatro años ellos se habían balanceado entre la indiferencia, la aversión y el aborrecimiento.

Entre ellos se mataban con las miradas, en las clases todo eran comentarios ácidos y burlescos. Hasta que empezaron esas miradas distintas a las habituales Hasta que surgió ese beso que empezó como un desafío. Hasta que llegaron esas sesiones de biblioteca en las que se buscaban el uno al otro, salían y se pasaban dos horas hablando sobre cualquier cosa; sobre ellos, sobre las clases, sobre las asignaturas. Daba igual que siempre terminaran discutiendo y hartándose el uno del otro. Daba igual que ella se propusiera no volver a hablarle el día siguiente. Daba igual porque, aunque esa misma noche recibiera una carta en su habitación de él o no la recibiera, al día siguiente volvía a pasar lo mismo.

Rose se soltó del brazo de su padre y Ronald desvió su mirada. Primero se encontró con los ojos ofendidos de su mujer, volvió a mirar de soslayo a Rose, que lloraba silenciosamente y se sintió tan sumamente culpable que tiró el sobre al suelo con rabia y frustración. Dando grandes zancadas salió del salón y se le escuchó subir las escaleras.

Rose se agachó hasta coger el sobre. Miró a su madre entre las lágrimas.-mamá..-sollozó con amargura.

Hermione se apresuró a levantarse y abrazar a su hija.-no pasa nada, Rose…mañana hablaremos más tranquilos.

Cuando Ron se dirigía a su cuarto, percibió como la pequeña rendija de una puerta se cerraba velozmente y unos ojillos castaños desaparecían tras ella. Sonrió con dulzura y cambió de dirección. Abrió la puerta con sigilo.

no creo que Hugo esté despierto a estas horas…-susurró divertido.

Pero Hugo sí estaba despierto. De hecho, asomaron bajo las sábanas unos mechones pelirrojos y unos ojos castaños grandes y risueños. La luz que mantenía la varita del chico permitía ver a tientas las siluetas de ambos.

Ron se sentó de un brinco en la cama de su hijo.

-¿Por qué chillabais tanto?-preguntó el chico con preocupación.

La sonrisa de Ron se congeló en su rostro.-solo discutíamos un asunto de tu hermana. No pasa nada, Hugo.

El chico asintió con la cabeza.-¿dónde comeremos el día de navidad?-preguntó entonces.

-en la madriguera, con todos.-contestó revolviendo el cabello rizado de su hijo.

-genial!-exclamó el chico.-así podré jugar contra el abuelo al ajedrez.

Ron sonrió y se levantó de la cama.-¿Qué tal tu segundo año en Howgarts?

El chico se destapó del todo y se sentó en el borde la cama.-Muy bien. Pero a veces me gustaría ir a Griffindor como Rose. No me quejo de estar en Ravenclaw, de verás.-se apresuró a decir orgulloso, .-pero si fuera a Griffindor vería más a mi hermana.

-si estáis todo el día discutiendo.-repuso el pelirrojo con asombro.

-bueno…sí…es una pesada.-Hugo se sonrojó hasta las orejas.-pero a veces la hecho un poco de menos…un poco solo.

Ron carcajeó y volvió a revolver el pelo de su hijo.-acuéstate ya, anda. Mañana me sigues cotando sobre Howgarts.

Hugo se echó y volvió a tapar con las sábanas. –y apaga la luz.-recordó su padre saliendo del cuarto.

-papá..-llamó el chico tapado hasta la nariz.

Ron se volvió hacia su hijo, con un pie en el umbral de la puerta y otro dentro de la habitación.

-¿Quién te dijo que se hablaban?

El hombre agarró con más fuerza el pomo de la puerta. Tanto que sus nudillos blanquearon.- tu primo James. –masculló.-dice que está preocupado.

Hugo asintió debajo de las sábanas.-eso es porque James y él se llevan algo mal.-informó el niño.-pero yo no veo que trate mal a Rose.

Ron asintió y con un "buenas noches" salió del cuarto.

Pudo apreciar a su hija subiendo las escaleras y le dieron ganas de abrazarla y hacerle cosquillas, como cuando era una niña y discutían entre ellos. Esa era su forma de pedirle perdón. Pero estaba claro que con los quince años de la muchacha no podía actuar igual.

Y por supuesto, no iba a pedir perdón cuando él tenía toda la razón.

Los ojos azules de ella relampaguearon de desafío y Ron se asombró de que, aunque en apariencia era clavadita a él, tuviera tantos y tantos detalles de Hermione.

Recordó de nuevo a su mujer. Y cruzó el entrecejo. No iba a perdonar nunca a Draco Malfoy. Y no iba a dejar nunca que su niña se juntara con semejante familia.

-buenas noches.-siseó ella pasando de largo.

Ron le siguió con la mirada y bajó de nuevo las escaleras. Se le habían pasado de pronto las ganas de irse a dormir. A sabiendas de que aunque lo hubiera intentado no hubiera podido.

En la cocina abrió la nevera y sacó un cartón de leche. Eso era lo que necesitaba.

Cuando Hermione entró en la cocina y vio a su marido con un vaso de leche sonrió con dulzura. Seguía manteniendo la misma costumbre que cuando era un crío.

-cariño.-Ron levantó la mirada y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.-vamos, Ron.-siguió su mujer.-no puedes pasarte todas las navidades enfadado con tu hija.

-¿Cómo puedes permitirle el acercarse a ese chico?-preguntó sin entender.-Hermione…es de Malfoy de quien estamos hablando. Malfoy hijo y Malfoy padre. ¿te has olvidado acaso de todo lo que nos llamaba en el colegio? ¿de todo lo que te insultó a ti?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.-¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo, Ronald? Pero prefiero la felicidad de Rose antes que el rencor que debo guardar a su familia.

-¿felicidad?-preguntó con socarronería.- venga ya, Hermione. Yo no se a quien demonios ha salido esta chica…¿Cómo va a ser feliz al lado de semejante esperpento? Por el amor de Merlín…Scorpious…si solo con el estupido nombre que tiene debería estar solo.

Hermione carcajeó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su marido, que se sonrojó levemente.

-son solo amigos.-recordó la castaña.

-ha dicho que le gusta.-repuso él refunfuñado.-y me da igual, joder….no quiero que se acerque a él. No quiero equivocarme y dejar a Rose en peligro.

Hermione besó dulcemente la nariz pecosa del pelirrojo.-¿en peligro? Me tomé la molestia de preguntar a Albus sobre él, Ron. Y él me dijo que lo único que tiene de desesperante es la soberbia y el orgullo que tiene.

Por lo demás es un chico normal.

-es Malfoy..-entrecortó el hombre con reproche en su voz.

-olvídate de su apellido.

-James estaba preocupado cuando me lo dijo.

-James tiene el temperamento de tu hermana…y casi diría que el mismo que tenía Sirius, ¿te acuerdas? Y con lo protector que es James con los suyos, y con todas las historias que hemos contado sobre Malfoy es normal que no le tenga mucha estima.

Ron asintió levemente y suspiró con pesadez.-Hermione…no te pongas de su parte, por favor.

La castaña se encogió de hombros.-yo no estoy de parte de ninguno de vosotros. Es un asunto vuestro y vosotros lo vais a solucionar. Pero si me preguntas, no veo porque no puede mantener una amistad con él.

Ron palmeó la espalda de su mujer y está le dio un tierno y fugaz beso en los labios.-me voy a dormir. ¿te espero?

El hombre negó con la cabeza.-duerme, preciosa.

-que halagador estás últimamente.-susurró ella saliendo de la cocina.-igual puedo pensar que ya has madurado.

Las orejas del hombre se tornaron del mismo color que su cabello y sonrió con confianza.

A los veinte minutos, también él subió intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Sin embargo, a mitad de las escaleras, bajó de nuevo y entró con enfado al salón. Sobre el escritorio había un trozo de pergamino y sentándose a regañadientes sobre la silla buscó con aburrimiento una pluma.

"Tú, hurón teñido de rubio" Miró la frase con detenimiento y sonrió con malicia. Por supuesto que iba a dejarlo así.

"me temo que tenemos un problema. Supongo que a ti no te gustará que tu "maravillosísimo""impecable" e "ideal" hijo que tienes se junte con una weasley, que además tiene abuelos muggle. Ya es hora de que mantengas una conversación con él y le dejes bien clarito que Rose no está a su alcance"

Volvió a leerlo un par de veces y tomó un sobre del cajón del escritorio. A ver si con ese mensaje el gilipoyas de Malfoy se enteraba un poco de lo que su hijo iba haciendo y deshaciendo a su antojo en Hogwarts.

Y sin embargo, al posar su vista en un portarretrato encima de la mesa, no cerró el sobre.

Dentro del marco de metal aparecía su familia. Hermione con Hugo en brazos y Rose risueña entre las piernas de él mismo. Todos sentados en el jardín de la madriguera.

La foto se movía y se apreciaba como Hugo reía por las cosquillas que Hermione le hacía, como Rose tiraba a su padre hacia atrás y una vez que éste estaba en el suelo, todos se abalanzaban sobre él. Todos felices, todos sonrientes…Todos unidos.

Apoyo los codos en la mesa y se pasó con fastidio las manos por el pelo. Se tapó la cara abatido. Cogió al instante el pergamino y lo miró muy fijamente. Debatiéndose entre mandarlo o no.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rose se levantó de la mesa dispuesta a marcharse un rato a su cuarto. Hermione cruzó su mirada con la de ella y la pelirroja sonrió sutilmente.

-mañana Navidad.-dijo contenta.

Ron gruñó algo por lo bajo y Rose arrugó la nariz.-me voy a mi habitación.-dijo entonces arrastrado las palabras.

-eh ayuda a recoger.-repuso Hugo cruzando el entrecejo.

-deja, ya lo hago yo.-Ron se levantó y comenzó a recoger los platos.-vete arriba si quieres, Rose.

Hugo quiso protestar pero la mirada de su madre lo dejó con la palabra en la boca.

Rose miró a su padre extrañada pero no consiguió cruzarse con su mirada. Sin embargo, cuando preguntó a su madre con sus ojos azules, Hermione solo sonrío y se encogió de hombros.

Hermione besó la mejilla de su marido. -¿Qué os pasa hoy?-preguntó entonces Hugo.-lleváis tres días sin hablaros prácticamente y hoy la dejas escaquearse.

Ron ni siquiera miró a su hijo. –esto es injusto.-siguió Hugo pasando los vasos a su madre.

-¿y quien te ha dicho a ti que la vida es justa?-preguntó divertida Hermione.

El timbre de la puerta sorprendió a Hugo.-voy yo..-gritó echando a correr.

-Hugo, espera.-la voz de su madre hizo que parara en medio del trayecto. Asomó su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.-pero ¿Qué demonios os pasa hoy?-preguntó con incertidumbre.-¿Por qué no puedo abrir la puerta?

El rostro de Ron estaba pálido y con los puños apretados se adelantó a su hijo.-ya voy yo, Hugo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, lo que menos esperaba era encontrarse aquello. El chico mantenía una sonrisa abierta en su rostro. Sonrisa que fue desapareciendo poco a poco al ver al hombre pelirrojo que había abierto la puerta.-Señor Weasley.-

Ron estudió al muchacho. Rubio como su padre, con ojos azules como un Malfoy. Piel blanca…muy blanca. Su abrigo, impoluto. Y seguramente, el traje que llevaría debajo también. Alto. Curioso ese pelo algo largo que mantenía despeinado. Al menos no se lo engominaba como hacía su padre.

-¿puedo pasar? Hace algo de frío.-su voz arrastraba las palabras…como su padre. Pero ¿Qué pasaba, que no podía parecerse en algo a su madre? ¿Tanto tenía que recordarle a Draco Malfoy?

Ron se apartó sin despegar su mirada del chico. Scorpious pasó cruzando el entrecejo.

Tampoco se esperaba tanta descortesía.

Hermione se acercó hasta el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro.-hola…tú debes de ser..

-Scorpious.-dijo el chico tendiendo su mano hacia la de Hermione.-mucho gusto.

He traído un detalle. Espero que no os importe.

Hermione sonrió con dulzura. Vio como su marido cerraba la puerta y ojeaba al muchacho de arriba abajo. Con los ojos muy cerrados.

-Ron, cariño, mira…ha traído pasteles.-informó Hermione cogiendo la bandeja que el chico le ofrecía.

Y ocurrió. Scorpious se sonrojó levemente.-como vamos a tomar el café..-susurró algo cohibido.

Algo tenía que tener de su madre.

Ron carraspeó.-Hugo, avisa a tu hermana de que tenemos invitados.

El aludido farfulló por lo bajo. Y subió a regañadientes la escalera. –Rose-gritó a mitad del tramo.-tienes visita

Ron se acercó hasta la escalera.-no. No tienes visita. Tenemos visita.-gritó como segundos antes había hecho su hijo.

Hermione rodó los ojos y abrumada miró a Scorpious de soslayo. El chico había enarcado las cejas y había desviado la mirada hasta sus zapatos.

Cuando Rose bajó las escaleras gritando un "¿ahora que pasa?", se resbaló en uno de los escalones cuando apreció la mirada socarrona de Scorpious desde abajo.

Notó los brazos de su padre alrededor de ella.-¿estas bien?

Rose no apartó la vista del rubio.-¿Qué hace él aquí, papa?-preguntó horrorizada con voz aguda.

Ron se rascó la nuca.-¿Cómo que qué hace aquí?-repitió asombrado.-pues tomar café.

Rose giró entonces su mirada hasta los ojos azules de su padre.-¿qué?-susurró.-¿le habéis…le has…invitado a tomar café?

Hugo se cruzó de brazos delante del chico. Scorpious tuvo que apartar su mirada de Rose y la sonrisa irónica que cubría su rostro se volvió desconcertante.-¿ocurre algo?

-no.-contestó el otro.-solo estoy intentado buscar una explicación a todo esto.

Hermione sonrió abrumada y tomando el brazo de su hijo tiró de él hacia la puerta de la cocina.-vamos sirviendo el café.

-¿cómo has hecho eso sin decirme nada, papa?-preguntó con reproche.

Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido y volvió a entrecerrarlos.-lo que me faltaba. Tu me dijiste que debía conocerlo.

Rose se mordió el labio, mirando a Scorpious y a su padre.-pero..papá..

Los ojos de Ronald se iluminaron.-si quieres lo hecho ahora mismo de casa.

-no!-exclamó ella.-no…

-hola!-exclamó Scorpious desde abajo.-¿Qué tal Rose?

Rose miró cohibida al chico y mordiéndose el labio bajó despacio las escaleras.-hola.-saludó con voz bajita.

-tu padre me ha invitado a tomar café.-dijo divertido.

Ron se cruzó de brazos todavía en lo alto de las escaleras.-puedes pasar a la cocina.-informó al rubio con una mirada muy significativa.-voy a hablar un momento con Rose.

El rubio asintió y mirando de nuevo los ojos de la pelirroja entró con decisión a la estancia.

Rose volvió a subir las escaleras deprisa hasta llegar a su padre.-me podíais haber avisado….me hubiera arreglado un poco.

Ron cruzó el entrecejo.-¿y para que quieres arreglarte? Si es tu amigo te puede ver perfectamente en chándal.

Rose rodó los ojos.-sí ..bueno…

El pelirrojo miró detenidamente los ojos de su hija. Brillaban emocionados a la vez que desconcertantes. –gracias por darle una oportunidad.-susurró ella con una sonrisa.-no eres tan cascarrabias después de todo.

Ron sonrió de lado.-aún no ha pasado la prueba.

-pero la pasará…seguro.-contestó la pelirroja divertida.-Se me olvidó decirte que le gustan los Chudley Cannons.

Y Rose bajó de nuevo y entró a la cocina. Ron sonrió y aspirando aire comenzó a bajar. Si le gustaban los Chudley Cannos ya tenía algún punto más.

Y si su hija, efectivamente, era feliz por tener a ese malcriado cerca, y no corría ningún peligro a su lado, ganaba muchos más.

**Notas: Hola!! Como está todo el mundo? ¿habéis llegado hasta aquí? Pues muchas muchas gracias por haberlo leído entero. (ahora un review no os cuesta tanto tiemp..jeje)**

**Es una idea que se me ocurrió…pero no está escrita con demasiado acierto. De todos modos, me ha gustado mucho escribirla y espero que vosotros también la hayáis disfrutado! Un beso!**


End file.
